Beacon's Open House
by Hunterinahat
Summary: What happens when people we all know and love go to beacon for Beacon's Open house? Antic's and chaos that's what.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you really sure this is good idea?" Said a person in a long black robe with a hood that covers their head and hid their face.

"Yes and people are beginning to arrive." Said Ozpin.

Several people begin to arrive at Beacon's front gate before a man rides in on a Pegasus made of fire.

"Where can I get one of them?" Said the person in the robe to them self.

The person who rode in heard the person in the robe and walks toward them.

"You don't, they're my own creations." Said the rider.

The rider was a male around the age of 16 with brown hair wearing a plain grey shirt and some blue jeans.

"Quite interesting, Does that mean you control flames?" Said Ozpin walking forward to greet the rider.

Almost as soon as Ozpon asks that question another person arrives by simply floating out of the sky holding a kite.

"Now that was cool." Said the rider as the three walk over to him.

The person who floated down was a man with glasses had Black hair parted to the left and was kind of stout with a blue button-down shirt over a  
white tee and brown khakis, but the most interesting feature was the fluorescent green kite that he was holding is now obscuring his face.

"Hello, Welcome to Beacon. I am Professor Ozpin the headmaster here at Beacon." Said Ozpin taking a drink out of his mug.

"H-hello I'm Kite Over, B-but you can call me Gin." Said the kite dude.

"While were introducing are selves I am Merik Flame." Said the person who rode in on a fire Pegasus.

"I'm Aya Oda." Said the person in the black robe.

As soon as the group finishes introducing their selves, a giant paper air plane flies out of the sky and lands next to them.

A person gets off the giant paper air plane, the person looking like a mix between a ninja and mad hatter.

Gin does a double take on what just happened to make sure he wasn't dreaming while Merik, Ozpin, and Aya all act like it's normal.

"I know him his name is Elf." Said Merik motioning the two over to the group.

The group introduces their selves' to the Elf.

"Well, if you excuse me gentlemen, I must gather the crowds attention." Said Ozpin leaving.

"So, giant paper air plane." Said Aya.

"Yes, I made it because cars are to mainstream." Said Elf.

'How did he get it in the air in the first place?' Thought Gin.

"Hello visitors' of Beacon, I would like to welcome you all to Beacon's open house. I would kindly wish for you to stay with the group as I give  
the tour." Said Ozpin getting everyone's attention.

Ozpin begins to lead the visitors though the school.

"This it Beacon's ballroom for social events and dances." Said Ozpin with Glynda walking next to him.

"This room is pretty cool, makes me want to dance." Said Aya.

"I wonder how much they spent on making it." Said Elf.

"Please come this way." Said Glynda motioning everyone to the hall.

"This school is rather impressive although it's easy to get lost though." Said Merik.

"These are the dorms that the student's live in during their time at Beacon." Said Glynda.

"Where did Elf go?" Asked Gin.

"I don't know, hopefully he doesn't do anything crazy." Said Aya.

"Knowing Elf it's going to be." Said Merik.

Ozpin and Glynda lead the visitors to the lunch room.

"Welcome back Elf." Said Aya as Elf rejoins the group.

"What did you do Elf?" Asked Merik looking at him as if he has done something crazy.

"Nothing and yet everything." Replied Elf smiling slightly.

"He went into all the dorm rooms." Said Aya.

"I don't even want to know." Said Merik face palming.

"Beacon shall provide all the visitors with lunch so ladies and gentlemen please feast to your hearts delight and enjoy your selves" Said Ozpin leaving.

Elf, Aya, Merik, and Gin all grab some food and sit at the same table.

"So apparently this school makes you what ever you want to eat." Said Merik.

"It's pretty awesome." Said Gin after swallowing.

Several people then put on White Fang mask's.

"Alright everyone get on the floor." Said one of the White Fang pulling out a gun.

"No, you get on the floor." Says Elf standing up as a Boxing glove comes out of the ground and knocks the guy out the window.

The White Fang regroup outside and Elf, Gin, and Merik go outside while Aya just watches from the broken window.

"Get them!" Shouts the leader who just got knocked though a window.

The White Fang henchmen separate the first group attacks Merik.

Merik puts his hand out as a mouse made of fire crawls over his shoulder and into his hand before jumping onto one of the member's of the White  
Fang.

The fire mouse catches his clothes on fire and he begins slapping at the fire as the mouse jumps back into Meriks' hand.

The other group are charge at Gin swinging knives at him, but only to be parried by a kite that seems to have a mind of it's own.

Gin grabs the string on the kite and the kite lifts him up above a member of the White Fang and he lets go falling on top of the head of the man he  
floated above.

"I only need one finger." Said Elf pointing up and raising his hand up into the sky before pointing down and moving his hand down.

As soon as Elf moves his finger down a giant finger comes out of the sky on top of the members of the White Fang.

"It seems you have taken care of the problem for us, although due to the commotion were have to reschedule the rest of the tour for next week."  
Said Ozpin walking toward the group with some officers of the law.

The officers arrest the members of the White Fang.

"It's rather unfortunate that the tour has been canceled for the time being." Said Aya walking outside.

"Anyone wish to ride with me on my paper airplane?" Asked Elf as the group arrived at the gate.

"Me." Said Gin, Merik, and Aya all at the same time as that all get in the giant paper airplane.

Elf gets in and the paper airplane magically takes off, but a few moments later they all almost die because they almost ran into a airplanes engine because Elf can't turn.

**Meanwhile in Team RWBYs dorm room.**

"WHY IS ARE ENTIRE ROOM PINK!" Scream's Weiss as she enters the room.

"How does someone pull this off?" Asked Yang scratching her head..

"Yang, did you dye are dorm room pink?" Asks Ren popping his head into the dorm room.

"No, I have no idea who done this." Said Yang.

All the dorms in that section of the school were reported to have had their room's were completely dyed hot pink as well as their belongings and it was registered as the greatest prank in Beacon's history.

_**Yo Cyril here how you enjoyed reading.  
A shout out to A0D, Merikflame, ElfCollaborator, and GN-Overkite, for being awesome, if you haven't read any of their stories you need to now.  
If you guy's didn't like my story you can feed me to a pack of wolves.  
Please review and leave your comments.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, promise me your behave and not turn everyone's rooms pink again." Said Merik getting off the Shuttle.

"Alright, alright I promise." Said Elf waving his hand back and forth, getting off the shuttle as well.

"So why did we all ride the shuttle together again?" Asked Aya his robe aflutter in the wind produced by the Shuttle as it took off.

"Because it's safer then riding in Elf's' giant paper airplane if you recall what happened last time." Said Gin.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Shouted Elf changing the topic.

"No." Said Aya and Gin in sync as if it was practiced.

"We should form a team." Exclaimed Elf smiling and skipping around in a circle around the group.

"That's not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Said Merik scratching the back of his head.

"I like it, I say yes." Said Gin nodding his head.

"It does seem interesting though I fear what may happen, also we shouldn't stand here we should get going." Said Aya as the group walked towards Beacon.

"Welcome to Beacon, one of the finest hunter and huntress training schools in the world." Said Ozpin as the group joined the rest of the people going to take the tour of Beacon.

"If you would follow me, I shall give you the tour of the campus." Said Goodwitch as she lead the group away.

"You four, I would like for you to join me instead of the tour." Said Ozpin motioning the group over.

"Us?" Asked Gin ready to float away at a moments notice.

"Yes, I would like to commend you all for your bravery and you, Mr. Elf for the pure speed of that antic you pulled." Said Ozpin.

"Normally I would of had you arrested, but at the rate you pulled it off, I commend you instead." He continued.

"If I may interrupt, there must be another reason for pulling us away from the group." said Aya.

"Indeed, I wish you hire you all as security for future festivals, I promise you the pay will be worth the time." Said Ozpin.

"Sounds fun, we of team COMA will take it." Said Elf throwing his fist into the air as Aya pulls out a giant paper fan and slams it into the back of Elf's head.

"That's a horrible name, but I accept the job." Said Aya putting away the fan.

"Why do you have a giant paper fan?" Asked Merik tilting his head slightly.

"To hit people doing things I dislike such as naming the team COMA." Replied Aya as Elf gets off the ground like nothing happened.

"But...nevermind." Said Merik as Gin give's him the 'Don't do it man' look.

"If you all have no complaints about the job then I would like you to meet head of security." Said Ozpin leading the group into the staff dorms.

"Ah Ozpin, Are these the new heads?" Asked a dark haired man coming out of the security room, wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans with a golden book shaped badge on his chest.

"Yes, this is the head of security, Mod Fanfic." Said Ozpin introducing the man.

"Nice to meet you all, but if you all excuse me I must repair a few camera's that were broken between a student brawl." Said Mod.

"Who broke up the fight?" Asked Ozpin wondering if he should charge the student with the repair bill.

"The worst person you want to get in trouble with, Professor Port." Said Mod.

"Port? You mean as in Peter Port?" Asked Aya taking a step back.

"Yes, do you know Professor Port?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yes...he goes to my bar and I feel sorry for them students may he have mercy on their souls." Said Aya shaking his head.

"Indeed, now to the details of the job, It's quite simple just walk around campus during these events and look out for anything dangerous and you must approve all  
antics with me before you do them understood?" Said Ozpin.

"Understood, anything else?" Asked Aya.

"No, you all have full access to the campus so I suggest you explore it before anything else." Said Ozpin walking off.

"Can I pie at least one student?" Shouted Elf at Ozpin who was in the distance who simply gave a thumbs up.

"I have some pieing to do." Said Elf making a pie the size of a sofa appear out of no where before running off.

"Well, shall we explore the campus boys?" Said Aya not fazed at all by Elf.

"Florence wants to take a look at the combat hall." Said Gin.

"Who's Florence?" Asked Merik confused in which Gin just points at his kite.

"Your kite is Florence?" Said Aya equally confused to which in return Gin just nods his head.

"Alright then, combat hall it is." Said Merik as the group headed off.

**Several minutes later somewhere in Beacon.**

"Were lost, maybe we should find one of the other staff." Said Aya.

"Yeah, your probably right." Replied Merik frowning "Just where are we any way?".

"Hello, did you all get lost." Said Mod appearing behind the 3 from out of no where startling them.

"Holy Monty, where did you come from?" Asked Merik.

"I am everywhere." Said Mod straight faced and without blinking.

_'Now that's just creepy.'_ Thought the group in sync.

"Here, let me send you the map of Beacon, add me to your scrolls contacts...and done." Said Mod smiling.

"Now I have to see about a student getting pied." He continued before running off.

"Alright, Lets go." Said Gin marching toward the combat hall, Merik just shrugs and starts marching as well.

"I'm not marching." Said Aya following close behind them.

**At the Combat hall.**

The group enter only to see Elf talking to a boy with pink eyes and a pink stripe in his hair.

"And that is the secret of antics." Said Elf clapping his hands.

"I see." Said the boy taking notes.

"Elf, what are you doing?" Asked Merik walking up to the stage.

"Passing on the secret arts of antics to those I deem worthy." Said Elf earning a face palm from the group.

"I'm curious, who did you pie?" Asked Aya as the boy with the pink eyes left.

"That's a secret." Said Elf stepping off the stage.

_'Damn Elf's here, Florence can't feast on the entrails of students now, best we leave this area.'_ Thought Gin plotting.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry lets go get something to eat, I just texted Mod and he said Beacon will provide are meals." Said Gin.

"Yay food, I'm famished." Said Merik smiling and loving the fact that its on the house.

"As am I." Said Aya as the group leave to get something to eat.

The group enters the insanely noisy cafeteria, grabbing some food before finding a seat at a table.

Apparently do to some prank the kitchens were shut done for repairs so they only food available was pizza from Little Grimm's.

"Elf, did you do something to the kitchen?" Asked Merik holding his head up with his hand and glaring at him.

"Why is that every time something happens you assume its me?" Asked Elf as women start surrounding Aya.

"Because it's you, what more of a reason do we need?" Replied Gin ignoring Ayas' predicament.

"To answer your question, no I didn't have anything to do with this, this time." Said Elf hanging his head in defeat.

"I think Aya is in trouble think we should help him?" Asked Merik pointing at the predicament Aya was in.

"And miss the show? No, thank you." Replied Elf perking up in almost an instant as Aya makes a break for the exit.

"He's running and being chased, why can't I get that lucky?" Said Gin getting up.

"Maybe it's due to the kite that floats in front of your face and would you really like crazy women chasing you?" Suggested Merik getting up as well.

"I'm back." Said Aya returning to the grouping almost instantly, but without the group of wild fan girls behind him.

"How did you get away from the fan girls so fast?" Asked Elf figuring he can use the same tactic to get away from his raging victims'.

"I have my ways, but we should go check in with the headmaster." Said Aya as Elf gets up as well and the group heads to Ozpins office.

**In Ozpins office.**

"How do you like the campus so far?" Asked Ozpin as the group entered the room.

"It's confusing, if it wasn't for Mod we would of gotten lost." Said Merik.

"You mean we would of remained lost." Corrected Gin, "Yeah."

"I see, our next open event is going to be held next month, so I'll be expecting you then." Said Ozpin as the group left towards their homes.

"This year's festivities are going to be truly entertaining." Smirked Ozpin.

**Next month, 3 days before the event in front of Beacon fountain**.

"I think we should change are team name." Said Gin frowning like he just shot a puppy after reading Dust magazine.

"Yeah agreed and with all the crazy stuff you put us through Elf, the dust network wants to interview us." Said Merik sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"I suppose, we can change the name to Team GAME." Suggested Aya who was sitting next to Merik.

"Because it's just a game to us?" Said Elf earning a face palm from Aya, "Only to you Elf. only to you."

"It's a lot better then team COMA so I support it." Said Merik stretching out.

"Indeed, but would that make me the leader?" Asked Gin the kite that blocks his face swirling in circles around his head.

"Nah, were just make it so were all the leader." Said Merik grinning.

"Democracy is the word your looking for." Said Elf being smartass.

"Aya if you would please." Said Merik as Aya slaps the back of Elf's head with a paper fan.

All of the sudden the song Smooth Criminal starts playing causing the most of the group to look around for the source of the magical random music.

"That's me." Said Aya checking his scroll. "I got a message from Ozpin looks like there is a hot spring on the bottom floor of the staff dorm."

"Really? Let's go for a dip then." Said Gin getting up in excitement.

"Tsssh, Team GAME move out." said Elf acting like there was a walkie talkie in his hand.

"Tssssh, Roger that over and out." Said Merik doing the same.

"Come on you two or were leave you behind." Shouted Aya a distance away from them two standing next to Gin.

"Wait for us!" Said Merik as he and Elf ran towards the other two.

As soon as the group enters the room that splits the male and female springs Aya separates from the group.

"Dude, thats the female spring." Pointed out Merik to which Aya just pulls down his hood revealing a women with long brown hair.

"Your a women!" Said Elf his face as well as the other two guys were distorted from the pure confusion.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Aya waiting a moment before entering the changing room.

"We must spy on her." Said Elf putting his arms around the shoulders of Merik and Gin.

"Normally I would say something, but this is for science." Said Merik raising his fist into the air.

"No matter what I say you guys are going to go ahead and do it, if you can't beat them join them as they say." Shrugged Gin.

The three of them rush into the changeing room and sling their clothes off before jumping into the hot spring.

"For science!" Said the three in sync as Elf puts his finger on the wall it going though the wall, he continues to do this 2 more times.

"Awesome, she ain't in the spring yet." Whispered Elf crossing his fingers for a flat chest.

Aya comes out of the changing room wearing a bright red swim suit, her figure was well built with his chest area seemingly alittle to big for that swimsuit.

"Damn!" Said Elf subconsuiusly splashing the water with his fist.

Aya looks at the wall and sees the 3 holes in the wall her face conveying pure rage.

"Mission abort, I repeat mission abort." Said Merik rushing out of the water toward the changing room.

The other two followed him at the speed of a speeding Oobleck.

By the time they finshed getting dressed and out of the changing room, Aya was coming out of the changing room wearing her black robe with the hood down.

"Come now boys, all I'm going to do is bite you to death." Said Aya smiling and walking towards slowly and menceingly them.

"Every author for them selves." Screamed Elf as he high tailed it out of there, Gin and Merik following him.

After about 30 mintues of running the three stop on the 2nd floor of the main building in the hallway.

"I think we lost her, man you know a women is crazy when she smiles when she's upset." Said Merik bent over catching his breath with Gin and Elf doing the same.

"Mami Tomoe has spared us!" Exclaimed Elf only for a hand to appear out of the floor.

The hand grabs Gin's ankle tripping him and starts to slow pull him in to the small hole it gradally getting bigger from the force that is pulling Gin in.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Gin, his fingernails scarping the floor as he's being pulled down.

Gin's bright green kite also known as Florence floats off as Merik and Elf ditch him to save their own hides.

"Floooooooorence!" Screamed Gin as he is pulled the rest of the way down.

Somewhere else in Beacon several moments later.

"May she have mercy on his soul." said Merik offing a small prayer for Gin.

"That was terrifying." Said Elf faking a shiver to show his point.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would come through the floor to get us." Said Merik.

"If she gets us I'm pretty sure she's going to turn us into a interesting mess worthy of a modern arts show." Stated Elf.

A second after Elf finished speaking a hand comes through the wall grabbing Meriks' head and destroying the wall revealing Aya clutching Meriks' head.

"You are correct." Said Aya who was behind the wall gripping Meriks' head tightly.

"Well if you may excuse me." Said Elf pulling out a smoke bomb and throwing it at the ground creating a smoke screen.

"WAIT, don't leave me alone with her." Said Merik is voice getting quieter and quieter as not to provoke the rage of the woman holding him by the head anymore  
then need be.

Several moments later in a secret room with lit candles.

"I need to offer a quick prayer to Mami Tomoe the Goddess of Early Deaths so I don't die." Said Elf clapping his hands till a voice behind him says "Indeed.".

Elf turns around to see the dimly light face of Aya before everything fades to black.

TO BE CONTINUED (maybe)  
Gin secretly evil, Aya a women, and will there new team name stick? Find out in the next chapter.

**_Hello readers Cyril here hope you enjoyed reading.  
Two chapters in one chapter to make up for the lack of update's for my other stories, this also could of used some more work, but I was feeling lazy._**  
**_Several things I would like to mention one is I'm in shock that Aya is a women my self and Team COMA is alive just not well. _**  
**_Also shout outs to Merikflame, A0D, GN Over-Kite and the god of the Reactverse ElfCollaborator for their awesomeness._**  
**_If you can successfully name all the references (before the next chapter that is if Team COMA lets me live) you will earn a shout out in the next chapter._**  
**_Also a shout out to Who Writes These Shenanigans by ElfCollaborator read it, love it, follow it._**


End file.
